


Confessions

by jemilyology



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemilyology/pseuds/jemilyology
Summary: Emily and JJ finally confess their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & The BAU Team, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & The BAU Team, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Confessions

How do you tell someone you love them, when you're not certain they feel the same way for you...  
_ _ _ _ _ 

Emily looked across the bullpen, setting her eyes on one pretty little blonde haired lady. 

JJ was getting coffee and Emily was trying to get her work done, but failing oh so miserably, as she kept on getting distracted by JJ.

Something about her just made Emily's heart jump, every touch, every look, everything she ever did just made Emily want her more and more. 

She knew it was wrong to feel this way, it was so wrong, but she couldn't help herself, she just kept on falling deeper and deeper into this whole of endless pain and yearning for someone she could never have. 

"Emily, hey Emily are you okay?" Spencer said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, yeah of course, I just zoned out, I'm okay". 

Emily tried to play it off cool around Derek and Spencer who gave her a very suspicious look, but she just shook it off and went back to doing paperwork. 

Derek and Spencer just ignored it, but the signs were obvious, it was clear they liked each other, but JJ and Emily didn't know it themselves.

What seemed like an eternity, was just 2 long hours. This was going to be a long day. Emily's thoughts raced through her mind, every thought was about JJ...

As she worked on her paperwork for the rest of the day, only making subtle looks at JJ in order to avoid suspicion on her rather large crush. She couldn't stop the aching in her heart.

Finally the end of the day came around, she gathered her things and made her way out the doors of the bullpen, heading out to her car. She couldn't stand being in there a moment longer, she couldn't stand looking at JJ knowing she would never be hers. 

Heart broken, full of pain. Head full of thoughts, that won't go away...  
_ _ _ _ _ 

While Emily was out heading to her car, JJ bit her lip in anticipation. Was she going to tell her today, or did Emily not feel the same way…

Another hour passed before deciding that the future was uncertain, and she may only have one chance, so why not just admit it now before things got screwed up and her chances were gone forever. 

So she quickly said her goodbyes before rushing towards the doors of the bullpen, of course catching the intrigued looks of Derek and Spencer once again. 

"So do you think she's finally gonna admit it, or are we just gonna watch them pine over each other, for yet another day?"

"I think she might actually do it, I've never seen her this certain, other than the time she was destined to beat you in that game we played on the jet, and get the last bag of cheetos" Spencer concluded.

"That girl really loves her cheetos, huh" 

And with that JJ was out the door, heading towards Emily's apartment to finally confess her feelings. 

As she got closer and closer, her confidence started to wear off, thoughts rushing through her mind, negative thoughts, "what if she doesn't feel the same way", "what if all those looks, were just platonic, nothing more".

The pit in her stomach just made it even harder to build up the courage to tell Emily. But she had to do it, she had to, or her chance may be gone forever.   
_ _ _ _ _ 

Emily was chilling in her apartment, still in her work clothes despite being home for over an hour. Sergio and her were hanging out on her couch, of course this is what any heart broken, cat owner would do. 

She heard a knock at the door, getting up and opening it, Emily was met with the anxious eyes of the one and only Jennifer Jareau.

They both froze momentarily before letting JJ in. Needles to say, she was not expecting this. 

"Hey JJ, can I get you anything? Water, wine, anything?" 

"Uh no, I actually came here to talk to you" JJ replied biting her lip anxiously. 

"Um yeah, what did you want to talk about?" 

Emily guided her to the couch in the middle of her living room. JJ sat down next to Emily and began to talk.

"Well, uh wow, how do I put this-" she took a deep breath, not knowing it would be this hard to admit,"- I really like you, like more than just a friend should, an-and I know it's wrong, but I just, I didn't know how to wrap my head around this, and i-i I don't know… Emily I'm in love with you, I've always been in love with you, I just didn't know how to tell you". 

Emily froze at those words. 

"Emily, say something please, anything…" JJ almost whispered, her fear striking her hard, Emily didn't feel the same way… or so she thought.

As JJ tried to get up, Emily's soft hands grabbed hers, pulling her back down, then Emily greeted JJ's with her own. 

Pulling away moments later to catch their breath, large smiles now visible. 

"JJ I've felt the same way from the moment I set my eyes on you, I love you Jennifer Jareau".

Pulling in for another kiss, JJ whispered against her lips,"I love you too, Emily".

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! My Tumblr is @ssaemxlyprentxss


End file.
